Season 2 Episode 11
Reread (Released December 16, 2008) Kuze receives a letter of challenge from Mizuki. It includes a key to the rooftop of Otobane Academy. With the key in hand, Kuze lays on the couch and broods in his depression. He argues with himself, "I will just end up hurting her. I will die soon. I will.. disappear! Just disappear!" But eventually he gives in and climbs up the stairs to the rooftop and unlocks the door. He walks into the bright sunlight and sees Mizuki standing on the rooftop. She has been patiently waiting for him this whole time. Mizuki kung-fu kicks Kuze in the chest and he falls on the ground. (She kicks him not because she is angry, but to shake him up.) She points out he had already died once before, so he already has that part out of the way. She says, "Now that you are reborn, let me introduce myself: I am Mizuki Hayama." Then she holds out her hand. While on the ground Kuze slowly reaches out to her offered hand, but his hand does not quite reach hers. The image is a striking parallel to the painting by Michaelangelo on the Sistine Chapel of Adam reaching out for God's hand and falling just short. Mizuki pulls him up, then she answers all 50 questions that Kuze had asked her back in episode 7 (some samples): Why are you in front of me? Answer: I'm in front of you because I love you. Why are you speaking to me? Answer: I'm speaking to you because I love you. Why do you follow me around? Answer: I follow you around because I love you. Why do you try to care for me? Answer: I try to care for you because I love you. Why won't you leave me alone? Answer: I won't leave you alone because I love you. Why do you smile? Answer: I smile because I love you. Why do you meddle? Answer: I meddle because I love you. Why are you in such a good mood? Answer: I'm in a good mood because I love you. Why don't you cry? Answer: I don't cry because I love you. Why are you so cheerful and joyful? Answer: Because I love you! She tells him, "There will probably be times when I'll hurt you. There might be times when I'll make you waver. I'll cause you distress. I'll make you suffer. But all of that is because I love you." It is apparent that Mizuki is acting like a stand-in for Christ in this entire scene: His savior makes an introduction, he is born again, his savior pulls him up, his savior cautions that he might suffer because of it, and declares it is being done on his behalf all out of undeserved love. Kuze says, "But I'm going to die. I'm going to look terrible. I won't be able to make you happy." Mizuki replies, "No, you are wrong. I'll be happy. And when you're about to die, I'll make sure that you're happy as well. So.. won't you come along with me?" Kuze is dumbfounded. She goes on, "No matter how much you treasure them, all things will eventually perish. Bonds, feelings, memories, hearts, and even life. Everything in this world eventually perishes. Everything eventually breaks... Then let's cherish it! Let's cherish it until that time." Kuze stands in awe of this girl. She has the wisdom of the ages. He admits he was a fool. He then asks her the most important question of them all: "Why? Why me?" Mizuki answers very simply, "Because you are Kuze-san." It is grace. It is that simple. The scene can be found on YouTube at Kuze x Mizuki Scene. Kuze finds peace, and they agree to remain together and cherish their time with each other for as long as they can. (It should be pointed out that there is never any physical relationship depicted between them. It is implied in episode 12 that if they ever do have such a relationship, that they will wait until Mizuki becomes an adult.) Kuze's heart gives out and he collapses into unconsciousness on the rooftop, and he is taken to the hospital. Mizuki asks Yuu Himura if there is anything that can be done. He reveals to Mizuki that to extend his life, Kuze can elect to undergo a risky operation that might extend his life by perhaps 2-3 years, but the mortality rate for the procedure is very high (too high in Yuu's opinion). Mizuki then talks with Hiro (via phone) and with Kei and Chihiro (in person) for advice and emotional support. The entire Australian cast visits the hospital to give their support to Kuze: Kei, Chihiro, Renji, Sumire, Nagi, and Yuu. Kuze awakens in the hospital bed. He is grateful for their support. Kuze changes his mind and elects to undertake the highly risky operation to try to live longer with Mizuki. He undergoes the operation. Then something goes wrong and the heart monitor shows a flat line. He is dead. After the End Credits There is a brief shot of the heart monitor: A single heartbeat appears on the graph. He did not die after all. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2